1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving device for receiving paper currency. In particular, the present invention relates to a paper currency receiving device having two wheel assembly modules that can be easily detached for easy maintenance of the wheel assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper currency receiving device is widely used in e.g., vending machines and automated-teller machines. The paper currency receiving device includes two wheel assemblies. When a bill (or note) is inserted into a slot of the paper currency receiving device, the wheel assemblies fed the bill into an interior of the paper currency receiving device by means of friction. The belt of each wheel assembly is apt to be dirtied or even damaged by alien articles stuck on the bill. Further, the belt of each wheel assembly becomes loosened after a period of time and thus causes malfunction. Thus, the belt must be periodically cleaned or replaced to ensure smooth operation of the paper currency receiving device. However, a worker must dismantle the whole paper currency receiving device for maintenance. It is, therefore, an unfulfilled need in a paper currency receiving device that allows easy maintenance of the wheel assemblies.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paper currency receiving device having two wheel assembly modules that can be easily detached for easy maintenance of the wheel assemblies.
A paper currency receiving device in accordance with the present invention includes a body and two wheel assembly modules. The body has two opposed sides each having an opening that communicates an interior of the body with outside. The body further has a bill-receiving opening in a front side thereof. The wheel assembly modules are respectively, detachably mounted to the openings of the body. Each wheel assembly module includes a plate and a wheel assembly mounted on an inner side of the plate. The wheel assembly includes a plurality of wheels and a belt mounted around the belt. The wheel assemblies feed a bill inserted into the bill-receiving opening into the interior of the body. The wheel assembly modules 4 of the paper currency receiving device in accordance with the present invention can be easily detached from the body 2 of the paper currency receiving device for maintenance when desired. Thus, the wheel assembly 4 including the belt 41 can be cleaned or replaced when necessary. The risk of malfunction is thus reduced.